Bakso?
by RaiKuni
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro berkamuflase menjadi tukang bakso keliling?


Bagaimana jadinya bila seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro berkamuflase menjadi tukang bakso keliling?

 ** _Bakso?_**

.

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) nitroplus

.

.

.

 _Yamanbagiri Kunihiro_

 _Souza Samonji_

 _Mikazuki Munechika_

 _Tsurumaru Kuninaga_

.

.

.

 ** _Warning(s) : ff ini kalo kagak ampas.. Pasti residu_**

.

.

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 ** _00000000_**

"So.. Bakso... Baksonya mas.. Mbak"

Kata kata itu selalu menggema tiap senja, ketika semua aktifitas manusia sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Dan disanalah mamang cantik dengan nama lengkap Yamanbagiri Kunihiro melenggak manja dengan gerobak kesayangannya

"Mang.. Baksonya dua ya"

Sungguh anugerah yang indah bila ada yang mau mencicipi bakso ala keluarga Kunihiro

Biarlah.. Meskipun miskin, keluarga Kunihiro mempunyai tampang kece yang mampu menjadi pelaris apalagi bagi kaum hawa

Tidak sedikit pula perempuan yang genit menyentuh wajah indah Yamanbagiri. Yaah itung itung pelanggan..

Sesungguhnya bakso buatan Yamanbagiri rasanya sama saja dengan memakan ampas kuda

Boraks, formalin, nikotin, iodin, sampai bahan kopi mirna ada didalam bakso mamang cantik ini

Namun para perempuan tetap seterong.. Lagipula jarang loh ketemu mamang guanteng naujubilah seperti Yamanbagiri

Gerobak lusuh terus saja didorong, alunan suara nya terdengar lantang namun lembut..

Menarik siapa saja untuk datang

Contohnya senja ini..

Yamanbagiri mangkal di taman lawang.. Tempat mpok Souza yang biasa nongkrong. Saat itulah seorang pria berdasi dengan Lamborghini mewah mampir dihadapannya

"Em.. Mbak baksonya satu ya"

"Mas.. pak"

"Oh ya mas.. Baksonya dua"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk. Memperhatikan pria dengan iris hetero indah. Hmm.. Kaya ni orang

"Pakai mie putih, mie kuning atau campur pak? "

"Jangan dicampur.. Rasa suka dan cinta itu beda loh mas.. jangan suka campur aduk perasaan saya deh"

Anda terlalu baper.. Pak

"Saya serius pak"

"Iya saya tau "

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas, ia melirik sebuah nametag di sisi jas

Mikazuki Munechika? Nama yang indah

"Jadi pilih yang mana pak? Mie kuning atau mie putih?"

"Saya pilih kamu aja boleh? "

Yamanbagiri mengeluarkan panci yang sedari tadi ia simpan. Takut takut ada preman yang usil, jadi bisa langsung di tampol

Sang mamang pirang mengancam dengan mengacungkan panci

"Ini panci loh pak"

"Siapa bilang itu lontong? "

Aaarrgghhh!! Yamanbagiri frustasi

Ia mengamit dengan berbagai sumpah serapah, memasukkan beberapa racun tikus pada sebuah mangkuk

"Makan disini atau dibungkus?"

"Makan disini aja"

"Dibungkus aja pak.. Saya muak lihat wajah bapak.. Mending bapak jalan aja"

"Iya.. Nanti kita jalanin aja dulu.. Terus kita nikah"

ASDFGHJKL

Maak.. Tolong manba maak

Pintu mobil mewah itu terbuka, mikazuki keluar dengan memakai sebuah kacamata hitam.

"Kok gelap ya? "

Dasar orang kaya

"Silahkan baksonya pak"

Yamanbagiri menghentakkan mangkuk diatas meja, ia memperhatikan cara sang pelanggan makan

Anggun memang

Tapi.. Orang kaya mana yang mau makan di emperan seperti ini.. Eum.. Kaki lima maksudku

"Jangan memperhatikan saya.. Saya tau saya tampan"

CUIH demi dewa!

Huh..

Tangan halus itu dengan sigap mencuci beberapa piring, tentunya dengan rasa kesal di hati. Selama ia berjualan, baru sekali ini dapat pelanggan yang ajaibnya minta ampun

Mana ganteng lagi..

"Yamanbagiri"

Suara lembut khas banci membuat yamanbagiri menoleh

"Huh? Souza? "

Sosok berwarna pink pink dengan riasan setebal 2 inchi membuat Yamanbagiri menghentikan aktivitas nya

"Itu.. Pelanggan mu itu.. Kenalin dong"

Ugh.. Ingin rasanya muntah

"Ya kesana aja.. "

"Malu ih"

"Dih jangan sok malu..Sendiri nya dah malu maluin.. "

Ucapan ketus Yamanbagiri berhasil menancap pada hati seorang Souza Samonji...

Jahat kao cyin

"Kamu jahats manba! Jahats! "

Dengan airmata lebay, Souza berlari dengan dramatis. Sambil bergumam apa sinetron.. Yang kemudian menyebrang..

Dan kejadian amatir terjadi..

Mobil dengan plat hitam melaju.. Ingin menabrak Souza dengan keras

Mobilnya masih jauh..

Sang banci dah tereak

G*blok.. Lari lah ogeb

Lupakan sang banci.. Mari beralih pada sosok putih yang tidak jelas pakaiannya. Compang camping sana sini dengan rantai sepeda yang bertengger manis di lehernya

Kalung keberuntungan

Cincin dengan hiasan batu empang menghiasi 10 jarinya. Dengan gaya yang songong, ia berjalan mendekati gerobak Yamanbagiri

 **BRAK**

"woi! Setoran.. Setoran"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, lahir di jabar dengan nama asli Tsurumaru Kuningan.. Preman asli dengan tampang hasemeleh face yang merupakan penguasa daerah sini

"Setoran apa bang?"

Yamanbagiri menatapnya dengan tatapan polos

"Subhanallah.. Engkau adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah"

' _Preman kok rasa ustadz'_

"Ekhem.. Maaf mbak.. Setoran duit mana?! "

"Mas.. "

"Oh iya mas.. Mas cantik sih jadi saya tidak bisa membedakan antara laki laki dan perempuan"

Rantai sepeda karatan membuat gemerincing kecil di tengah senja. Tsurumaru tetap dalam wajah sangarnya,menjulurkan tangan ingin meminta uang..

"Saya nggak punya uang"

"kalo nggak punya, jangan mangkal disini! Ini daerah saya! "

"YA KALO SAYA NGGAK PUNYA UANG MAS MAU APA HAH?! EMANG NYA TANAH INI TANAH BAPAK LU?! CUIH! NENEK SAYA YANG NEMUIN NI TANAH AJA KAGAK PERNAH SEWOT! SEKARANG ELU YANG SEWOT.. EMANG LU BERANI AMA SAYA?!"

Bahasa yang memadukan formal dengan gaul..

Saya dan elu adalah salah satu dari percampuran bahasa

Tsurumaru diam, meminta maaf kemudian berbalik pulang.. Habis dimarahin itu.. Rasanya sakit

"Eh? "

Bentar..

"KENAPA LU YANG NGEBENTAK GW WOI!! YANG PREMAN NYA SIAPAH?! "

Tsurumaru naik pitam. Sedangkan Yamanbagiri memasang muka memelas

"Bang.. Saya nggak punya duit bang. Tolonglah.. Dagangan saya nggak laku"

Oh.. Hati keras ini tersentuh

"Yaudah.. saya beli baksonya 2 ya.. Ntar saya bayar lebih"

Alhamdulillah... Yamanbagiri senang bukan main.. Segera dengan kecepatan kilat ia menyediakan 2 mangkuk bakso dengan penuh cinta

"Suapin dong"

Baru saja Yamanbagiri akan mengambil sendok, sebuah tangan hangat menepuk pundaknya

"Pak? "

Mikazuki lah pelakunya. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Yamanbagiri kembali berjualan

"Biar saya saja"

Cuih.. Demi Neptunus, Tsurumaru akan disuapi om om laknat tampang pedo

Sang pemilik hetero duduk dan mengambil sendok. Tatapannya langsung menajam

Sebuah sendok melayang pada mulut sang preman dengan brutal. Tak peduli bakso yang panas dan belum ditiup ataupun didinginkan membuat bibir sexy itu mendoer

 **BAK BAK BAK**

"NOH MAMAM NOH! GW SUAPIN!! "

Mikazuki membuat deathglare.. sungguh suapan ala orang kaya macam mikazuki sangat berarti dan membekas

"MAMAM NOH! ABISIN! ELU YANG NGEBENTAK CALON BINI GW KAN?! NOH! MAMAM! LAH? TADI MINTA DISUAPIN.. YA SINI TAK SUAPIN ENTE!! "

Senja itu berakhir dengan Khidmat

"Mau pulang.. Yamanbagiri? "

"Iya pak"

Yamanbagiri membereskan gerobaknya, membuka topinya sebentar, membiarkan helaian pirang indah tertiup angin

Huaaah.. Ciptaan Tuhan memang indah

Mikazuki mendekat, menendang gerobak Yamanbagiri sampai nyemplung dan berenang di sungai

"WOI PAK! NGAPAIN SI-"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, mikazuki menariknya dari belakang, memeluknya dengan dekapan erat

"Kamu kerja di rumah saya ya.. Jadi koki ataupun pelayan saya atau istri saya juga boleh"

Mikazuki tersenyum, ia mencium lembut kening Yamanbagiri dengan lembut

"Jadi istri huh?"

"Iya sayang"

"Sanggup bahagiain saya? "

"Sanggup dong "

Angin semilir di malam hari menemani kehangatan dua insan.. Dibawah sinar rembulan sang pirang mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga mikazuki

"Belikan saya my little pony dong.. Saya capek kalau keliling jalan kaki"

Mikazuki berani bersumpah.. Kehidupannya tidak akan bahagia untuk waktu yang lama..

* ** _fin~_** ** _Bacotan author_**

Mamang tukang bakso.. Mari mari sini.. ane mau beliii~

#nyampah

Yaa gitu deh pokoknya :v

 **Omake** ~

"Ustadz.. saya mau tobat".

Tsurumaru bersimpuh didepan sang ustadz, ia dengan bibir monyongnya hampir membuat Ustadz Ishikirimaru membaca Ayat kursi dengan doa perlindungan dari setan..

Yaah siapa suruh.. Tampang kek setan taman lawang gitu

" Alhamdulillah kamu mau tobat"

" Tatto saya nggak bakal di hapus kan tadz? "

Tsurumaru memandang was was. Takut tatto di seluruh tubuhnya dihapus secara brutal oleh sang Ustadz..

Sesungguhnya menghapus tatto adalah dengan cara menyetrika bagian tubuh seseorang

"Tidak akan di hapus kok.. Takkan saya gosok badan kamu"

Tsurumaru terkekeh

"Eh tadz.. Malam nanti ngepet kuy"

"Kuy.. Saya jaga lilin"

Dasar ustadz gadungan CUIH


End file.
